Chocolate Fantasy
by KrenWinchester01
Summary: Desire, fantasy and romance with too much chocolate ... Jalex alternate universe


Parte superior do formulário

- Oh, damn! I dropped her blouse and chocolate in the sheets!  
>Max opened his eyes to hear her. If you could speak would surely say:<br>- What did you expect? You live in bed eating chocolate!  
>Alexandra Rover could not help but smile when you see your cat is up the pad and purring as if asking her lap.<br>He put the notebook aside and patted it. What else could I do? She lived alone and used his apartment as well as an office. If you do not talk to Max, who would speak?  
>Dozens of pieces of what would be a fire truck were scattered when mounted on the sheets. The disorder, therefore, was total. Besides working as a dining critic, Alex translated technical manuals of toys from Spanish into English and then into a language accessible and fun for children and their parents could have fun with the toy from its mounting.<br>The manual that fire truck, however, seemed to have been done by a scientist in the assembly of rockets aimed at journeys! Hours she was trying to decipher it. And to recover the energy, nothing like a good candy bar or a handful of chocolates.  
>Alex tried the box of chocolates in the middle of the sheets and did not find it. Where had he gone to? Was wondering if it would have taken you to the kitchen when he found it under one of the pillows. He opened it and found its contents. Empty.<br>- I guess that means I have to get up and go out and buy another.  
>Max stood up and stretched. Then she looked as if he knew that it was just an excuse to escape work.<br>- Always raciocino better after a cup of delicious cappuccino Pope Valentine or after eating a piece of their tempting cakes or one of his chocolates - Alex said the cat. - Also, we are in the middle of the afternoon and I need an incentive to work until evening. Tired as I am, if not regain his strength, children will not have this wonderful toy store shelves when it's Christmas.  
>Alex went to Valentine Delights which was near his apartment. Do not shut the door behind. Never lock when it decided to take a leap in confectionery. Crimes were rare in Cedar Ridge. The tranquility that reigned in that little town was one of the reasons that led him to move from New York.<br>The brick buildings and streets lined with elms Cedar Ridge gave an antique look that fascinated him. It was good to live in a beautiful place where people knew each other and treated each other cordially.  
>At first thought it would miss the bustle of the big city. But despite New York to stay within walking distance, never visited except for work purposes. As a critic of restaurants, its main function was to try all new restaurants in order to present them to their readers with their appropriate comments. He was hired in secret, by Cedar Ridge Tribune and was responsible for gastronomic column coming out on Sundays.<br>The air was cool despite being in late spring, but nice, and she took the opportunity to relax and smell the flowers while walking. There were beds of stone before all the stores on the street with yellow flowers and purple. The effect was magnificent, worthy of a postcard.  
>Pope Valentine's shop was a few meters. His name was Valentine Delights and his name was entitled. It was a bakery that specializes in all leading chocolate as a main ingredient. The fact serve coffee and tea, pastries, made the place a meeting point for everyone living and working nearby.<br>Alex smiled to herself, remembering the times they had gone there just for a coffee and eat a piece of cake and stayed for hours, sitting at a table, deep in their translations.  
>He liked to hear voices and laughter. Surrounded by people, even strangers, she felt less lonely.<br>By placing his hand on the doorknob Golden Door, Alex saw herself reflected in the glass and thought it might frighten the neighborhood with his unkempt appearance.  
>The habit of moving his head from side to side while working led him to hold the hair in a horse-tail every morning.<br>They were in the middle of the afternoon and she had forgotten to comb his hair black before leaving. Rarely wore makeup and that day was not an exception. Finally, the long hours of concentration had resulted in deep dark circles.  
>Any other woman would return home without entering, she thought, but the purchase would be so fast that it was not worth it.<br>- Hi, Alex! How was your day? - Greeted the store owner with his affable manners ever.  
>Tall and bald, but still with some gray hairs on the back of the head and over the ears, Pope Valentine was so nice and distributed so contagious smiles that were not their delicious chocolates, it still count on many customers. Not the first time, Alex had thought of so that you can call Papa Valentine friend.<br>- I'm almost getting crazy with the translation of that cart firefighter who showed him - she confessed.  
>- Do not give up. When you least expect it, you will have achieved the pieces fit and prepare a new script assembly, without having to stick to the original manual. You always get. - Pope stopped and looked at his wristwatch. - Rudy is taking.<br>Alex thought the guy who wore a hoop earring in one ear and was an amateur comedian, forever in search of invitations to perform on stage.  
>- I asked him not to delay. At least today. Alex looked at the tables and chairs of dark wood, for antiques that decorated the space and then saw the poster on the door. He said "Happy Valentine's Day."<br>- Friday thirteen! I had forgotten! - Alex muttered to herself. That was how he felt after the last day of lovers. A year ago she was living in New York and was preparing to marry.  
>- Friday thirteen? - Pope repeated. - Do not say that, Alex. There's nothing like love, believe me. Today is the day that their boyfriends and lovers celebrate their relationships.<br>- Let them be happy. I just want a papaccino and ...  
>- Could you do me a favor? Are almost four hours and I still have to deliver two dozen boxes of chocolates in different addresses. I need to do this before five. The requests came from offices and they close at that time. You would attend and the customers get to Rudy?<br>- This way? - She indicated the hairs that had come loose from the horse-tail and chocolate-stained blouse.  
>- You look great. The stain on the blouse will help in advertising. You are perfect.<br>The good old Pope Valentine always had a word of encouragement for any occasion. If she told you about Mason and his betrayal on the eve of the wedding, he consoled certainly better than anyone. But she still had no strength to talk about what happened, even with someone like him.  
>- I would not want to close shop while doing deliveries. Especially on a day like today.<br>- Of course not - Alex replied. He agreed with Pope that it would be a great disappointment for those who came to buy a box of chocolates for his girlfriend and found closed. In the same way that she could understand the joy that would receive a beautiful silver box with red ribbon, with the label of Valentine delights. It would mean there was someone who loved her.  
>Alex jerked his head to ward off thoughts. He refused to feel sorry for yourself just because it was Valentine's Day and no one had sent him a card, much less chocolate. He had his job, a friend and a cat and that should suffice.<br>After all, few had the adventure of having someone like Pope Valentine. Lately he had been teaching her to manage a store. It was still a distant dream, but one day she planned to say goodbye to dull technical translations and open a cafe. Do not think of anything as grand as a bakery as Valentine Delights, but in a small space in one of many commercial buildings that existed in the city.  
>In addition to teach you about management techniques, Pope proved to be a friend for all occasions. He arrived wearing a wig and other disguises to accompany her to restaurants where she needed to go incognito.<br>There was no way to deny you a favor. As horrible as it was, was always ready to help you.  
>Alex was behind the counter with firm steps and went with the same firmness that said:<br>- If Rudy take longer than five minutes, I'll stick your other ear with a knitting needle!  
>Pope left the store laughing through the back door.<br>Forty minutes later, Alex had already served ten cappuccinos, which were the cappuccinos special Valentine Pope, two decaffeinated coffee and tea. And all the sweets and chocolates were sold, including the last slice of your favorite pie that he intended to take home and enjoy after dinner.  
>And where was that Rudy was not enough?<br>With the empty window, which she immediately had to do was to seek a replacement in stock. He picked up the key at the bottom of the deposit the cash register and went to the site. He filled a tray with sweets and eat a variety made of dark chocolate with cherry filling and it was sinfully delicious. At that moment, she closed her eyes and gave himself the pleasure of tasting it, pretending that he had won for her boyfriend to celebrate the day.  
>He was still chewing the candy when he locked the door of the warehouse and returned to the store. It was a fool. How could I keep thinking about having a boyfriend? Had not learned the lesson with Mason?<br>- Well, Alex, you need to finish the translation of the manual assembly of the trolley fire, not a man - she scolded.  
>I was beginning to replace the candy in the window when she saw him, sitting at a corner table. He was tall and athletic. Have seen him a few times talking to Pope Valentine and on all occasions his pulse quickened.<br>The black hair reached the collar of his jacket. They looked soft. They were the kind that invited the caresses. The green eyes stared through thick lashes and several shades darker than your hair. They had a glow fun. It made her wonder if he had not heard of a few minutes alone before.  
>- Good afternoon. What can I do to help? - She asked, deadpan, but wanted the ground opened beneath his feet.<br>His eyes slid across his body. The test was so slow and meticulous that Alex felt a wave of heat rising to his face. It was a step to irritation. Obviously the man was a flirt.  
>Without waiting for an answer, Alex continued to get the window as if he were alone.<br>- Your mouth is dirty with chocolate - he said.  
>Without looking up, she wiped her lips with the back of hands. All he was missing it! Being caught with the remnants of a sweet called Midnight Fantasy. Rudy would not have his other ear pierced when he arrived, he would have wrung his neck!<br>- Pope Valentine is not afraid to run out of stock when the leave the store to replace it?  
>This time she straightened his back and stared at him.<br>- I was just checking the quality and condition of the chocolate. It is not advisable to sell damaged goods, as you know.  
>He smiled and came two dimples in her cheeks.<br>The man was beautiful and humorous. And he kept looking at her. Because she would either be able to avoid to face him on the counter?  
>- Want some chocolate special? - She cleared her throat.<br>- Chocolate? - He repeated in a manner so surprised that she wondered if he had spoken Spanish without realizing it.  
>Neither said anything. While pretending to be concentrated in the arrangement of the window, Alex checked whether or not he wore alliance. There was none in his fingers.<br>- I need to give a gift. What is the biggest box of chocolate you have?  
>It was expected. He needed to buy a gift for his girlfriend. Somewhere in the city, a stunning blonde should be anxiously waiting for him to spend the night in his company.<br>- We have a box of assorted chocolates in a heart shape that weighs five pounds. There are boxes and boxes ready to be fitted in time according to the preference of the customer.  
>- I want one with two white chocolate. She loves them.<br>Alex began to withdraw from the candy shop window and put them in huge box. He stood waiting for the second choice. If the man continued taking so long to decide and take only two of each type would be there all night.  
>Instead of looking for candy, he was looking at her.<br>- What were you eating chocolate? - He asked.  
>- The bittersweet chocolate with cherry cream filling. It's called Midnight Fantasy.<br>He turned his eyes to slide the body of Alex, causing him another heat wave. Then she smiled mischievously.  
>- A provocative name. My night fancies have nothing to do with chocolate.<br>Alex could have given a rude response, but the fear of provoking a discussion silenced. She wanted to get rid of man and arrest him even more in store.  
>- I want two.<br>Two? No doubt it would take all night until they finish assembling the box of chocolates for the blonde. And she never would talk to Rudy.  
>- What is that? - He pointed to the left.<br>- A nose. It is made of milk chocolate and topped with shredded coconut, sugar and cinnamon. It is one of the specialties of the Pope. I advise you to take at least half a dozen.  
>Without waiting for the man answered, Alex got the truffles alongside other sweets. When he finished and looked back at him, he was still under his intense scrutiny.<br>Resolved match. Maybe that's desconcertasse. It did not work. He smiled and lovely dimples appeared on the faces as before. Could it be that the man was trying to flirt with her?  
>- When I joined, you were saying something about a fire cart.<br>Heaven! He had heard!  
>- It's a long story. I'm sure not interested in hearing it. - Alex has to indicate the window. - She likes chocolates filled with orange cream?<br>- She likes anything that is made of chocolate.  
>Alex could not help. He turned to a shelf and took her back a jar of chocolate with a brush, wrapped in silver paper.<br>- Why not try to give something different this Valentine's Day?  
>The man looked with amazement at the object.<br>- What causes this?  
>Cost control was a laugh. Alex pointed to the instructions at the bottom of the jar.<br>- It says here that serves for watering chocolate syrup over a bowl of ice cream or on someone.  
>- I do not see the least fun in that.<br>- And the brush ... - Alex paused to keep his voice serious. - He used to brush the chocolate on the "parties happy."  
>- Parts happy?<br>- It's contained in the instructions. The idea came from someone in Los Angeles. Probably they were thinking of erogenous zones, but failed to spell words.  
>The man passed the tip of the tongue slowly over her lips.<br>- Parties erogenous, huh?  
>Alex's stomach gave a twist. His knees suddenly acquired the consistency of the mousse from the Pope. The image of the man smearing his body with melted chocolate and then removing it with the tongue caused him a succession of chills.<br>- You are tall and strong - she continued. - You will need more than a pitcher. Three, probably. I guarantee that this will give you much pleasure. You will not find anything more suggestive, believe me.  
>He smiled and the dimples became more pronounced. Her green eyes shone so fun.<br>- Okay. I'll take three pitchers.  
>- Three pitchers and five pounds of candy. His girlfriend must be unusual.<br>The moment the words left his mouth, Alex regretted saying them. But it was too late.  
>- She is wonderful - he replied.<br>Of course it was, Alex thought. A handsome man like that should have a girlfriend breathtaking. How would you feel with him in his bed while he went for chocolate body with a brush?  
>When he regained consciousness, Alex surprised him staring at her as if reading his thoughts.<br>He was flirting with her, no doubt. The idea angered her. A man who bought an erotic gift to give your girl on Valentine's Day should be faithful and discreet, at least. She knew from experience the pain of betrayal.  
>- Not move!<br>Alex glanced instinctively at the door. A man was pointing a gun at her


End file.
